


The Sewer King's Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS. The Sewer King frowned and remained by a pet alligator for what seemed like many hours. He scratched the sick animal's snout. He never laughed as usual.





	The Sewer King's Smile

I never created Batman TAS Sewer King.

The Sewer King frowned and remained by a pet alligator for what seemed like many hours. He scratched the sick animal's snout. He never laughed as usual. The Sewer King wasn't shocked about the alligator refusing to wag its tail. Worry filled his eyes. He wondered if the alligator was going to writhe another time.

The Sewer King was willing to suffer with his pet.

One memory of many children fleeing to the streets of Gotham City formed. A memory of the Sewer King sending them to steal lots and lots of pretties. His children never returned. Not even lots and lots of pretties were going to cause him to smile. The Sewer King smiled after the alligator glanced at him. His smile was going to be the last thing the alligator viewed.

Three hours later, the alligator survived and wagged its tail. It was happy with the Sewer King. A man's wish come true.

THE END


End file.
